disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic Party: The Top 100
Sonic Party: The Top 100 is a game in the Sonic Party series for the Nintendo 3DS. It is the twenty-first game in the Sonic Party series overall, as well as the third game in the series to be released for Nintendo 3DS. The game is a compilation of various minigames from prior home console Sonic Party games, all of which have been redone with updated graphics and controls. The game is compatible with local wireless play and Download Play, which allows up to four players. The game supports amiibo, which can be used in the Minigame Island mode or to unlock Minigame Packs. Characters 'Playable Characters' *Eight characters are playable. All of said characters are available from the start of the game, thus making Sonic Party: The Top 100 the first non-arcade Sonic Party game since Sonic Party DS to not have any unlockable characters. *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Princess Sally Acorn *Cream the Rabbit *Amy Rose *Big the Cat *Sticks the Badger 'None-Playable Characters' *Omochao, Orbot and Cubot are non-playable characters who serve as the game's hosts, while Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic serve as NPCs for various minigames. The game's official website lists these characters as "Friendly Faces" and "Fierce Contenders" respectively. *Omochao *Orbot *Cubot *Metal Sonic *Dr. Eggman Mini-Party Games There are a total of 100 minigames in this game. Players can tag minigames as favorites to ease the process of selecting a minigame they wish to play in. Bold indicates the minigame is unlockable. *Knothole Village *Great Forest *Great Jungle *Green Hill *Marble *Star Light *Labyrinth *Spring Yard *Scrap Brain *Emerald Hill *Chemical Plant *Aquatic Ruin *Oil Ocean *Metropolis *Casino Night *Hill Top *Angel Island *Carnival Night *Icecap *Marble Garden *Carnival Night Zone *Mushroom Hill *Hydrocity *Sandopolis *Emerald Coast *Windy Valley *Casinopolis *Mystic Ruins *Twinkle Park *Speed Highway *Red Mountain *Sand Hill *Sky Deck *Seaside Hill *Ocean Palace *Grand Metropolis *Casino Park *Frog Forest *Mystic Mansion *Wave Ocean *Splash Hill *Bygone Island *Seaside Island *Final Fortress *Death Egg Artworks Renders 2D 01_SA_Sonic.png|Sonic the Hedgehog 02_SA_Tails.png|Miles "Tails" Prower 03_SA_Knuckles.png|Knuckles the Echidna 04_SA_Sally.png|Princess Sally Acorn 05_SA_Cream.jpg|Cream the Rabbit 06_SA_Amy.png|Amy Rose 13_SA_Big.png|Big the Cat 28_SA_Sticks.png|Sticks the Badger Trivia *Being initially released approximately two months after its announcement, Sonic Party: The Top 100 has one of the shortest announcement to release timelines of retail games in the entire Sonic franchise. *This is the first non-arcade Sonic Party game since Sonic Party Advance in which Omochao is not playable. Videos 'Voice Clips' Sonic Party The Top 100 - Sonic The Hedgehog Voice Sonic Party The Top 100 - Miles Tails Prower Voice Sonic Party The Top 100 - Knuckles The Echidna Voice Sonic Party The Top 100 - Princess Sally Acorn Voice Sonic Party The Top 100 - Cream The Rabbit Voice Sonic Party The Top 100 - Amy Rose Voice Sonic Party The Top 100 - Big The Cat Voice Sonic Party The Top 100 - Sticks The Badger Voice Voice Cast *'Roger Craig Smith' as Sonic the Hedgehog *'Colleen Villard' as Miles "Tails" Prower *'Travis Willingham' as Knuckles the Echidna *'Heather Hogan' as Princess Sally Acorn *'Michelle Ruff' as Cream the Rabbit *'Cindy Robinson' as Amy Rose *'Oliver Wyman' as Big the Cat *'Nika Futterman' as Sticks the Badger *'Laura Bailey' as Omochao *'Kirk Thornton' as Orbot *'Wally Wingert' as Cubot *'Ryan Drummond' as Metal Sonic *'Mike Pollock' as Dr. Eggman Category:Sega Games Category:Sonic Games Category:Video Game Category:Video-games Category:Sonic Party Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games